<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nonbinary Time Lords by Cecil_Fry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897402">Nonbinary Time Lords</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecil_Fry/pseuds/Cecil_Fry'>Cecil_Fry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autistic Doctor (Doctor Who), Classic Who Companions Are Awesome, Coal Hill School, Gen, Nonbinary Doctor (Doctor Who), Nonbinary Susan, Nonbinary Time Lords, Pre-Season/Series 01, Susan Foreman is amazing, that rating is just because of cursing, they're always autistic though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:55:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecil_Fry/pseuds/Cecil_Fry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I always liked the idea that most Time Lords are completely gender less, and wanted to see how Susan and The Doctor would react to Earth's gender roles. If they would adapt or not. Also, Susan's first day at Coal Hill.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>First Doctor &amp; Susan Foreman, Susan Foreman &amp; Original Female Character, The Doctor &amp; Susan Foreman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nonbinary Time Lords</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nonbinary Doctor! There needs to be more nonbinary Doctor fics.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Arkytior,” The Doctor said, stepping into the TARDIS, as their grandchild had named it. They had been trying to figure out where, and when, they were. As far as they could tell, they were on Earth, in the mid 20th century. </p>
<p>    “Yes Grandparent?” They said, looking up at the Doctor. They had been reading a fiction book from Earth, but from the year 4679. “What is it?”</p>
<p>    “We’re on Earth in about 1960, or so,” The Doctor said, they fiddled with one of the controls on the TARDIS, not really paying much attention to what they were doing. “And the TARDIS may or may not have broken down,”</p>
<p>    Arkytior jumped up from the plush red armchair they had been sitting in, “So we’re stuck here?” They furrowed their brow, and tossed their book onto the chair they had just vacated. “How long till you can fix it?”</p>
<p>    “Calm down child!” The Doctor said, laughing quietly. “Only a few months,” When they saw Arkytior's horrified expression, they quickly continued, “But, don’t fret child,” He reassured them. “I saw a human secondary school not far down that way,” They pointed to the left of the TARDIS door. “We can enroll you!”</p>
<p>    “Going to school with humans!” Arkytior questioned, sullenly. “They don’t even know how to travel at light speed yet! I’ll be so bored,” They crossed their arms over their chest and plopped themself back into their chair. </p>
<p>    The Doctor hummed to themself and stroked their throat, “Not quite,” They said, their grandchild looked at them with disbelief. “You don’t know any of the social norms,currency, way of life! It will take a lot of getting used to,” They then grinned mischievously. “This is a great time for my powerpoint on human culture and life!”</p>
<p>Arkytior groaned, “No!” They complained. “How long is this thing going to be?”</p>
<p>“Only about two hours!” The Doctor said cheerfully. Arkytior groaned once more and slumped down in their chair. “Cheer up! This is going to be fun!” They flitted around, looking for the on switch to the screen. When they finally found it, they excitedly gestured up at the screen. “So, we’re in London, England, 1963! September third, which is the eighth month of their year. A year on Earth is 365 days. A day is 24 hours,” He gestured up at the screen, which had a picture of Big Ben next to a calendar, which had the current date circled. He continued to lecture Arkytior on Earth basics and its history. The young Time Lord was looking extremely bored. “Oh,” The Doctor paused for a second. “To fit in with this time, you need a new name and,” They hesitated. “A gender as well,”</p>
<p>“What!” Arkytior shot to their feet. “That’s bullshit!”</p>
<p>“Language,” The Doctor reprimanded. “I will not have you using that kind of language on my TARDIS again!” They calmed down and glanced down at their feet. “Humans, in this time at least and in this culture, are very old fashion,” They said. “Everyone is assigned one of two genders at birth, male or female,”</p>
<p>“So we have to pick one!” The Doctor could understand their frustration. After living in a culture where barely anyone had a gender, it would be a shock to have it forced on you suddenly. Very few Time Lords used gender. The Master had been one of them. The Doctor had never understood why their old friend had used the out of date masculine pronouns, but he did. Gallifreyan didn’t have modern pronouns for male and female, just neutral. </p>
<p>“Well, yes,” The Doctor said. “Considering our forms, it would make most sense for you to be female, and I male,” They wrung their hands together as Arkytior stared at them in disbelief. “Also,” They continued. “You should pick a new name. I was thinking Susan? It translates vaguely to Arkytior in an Earth language called Hebrew,”</p>
<p>“Might as well,” Susan said sullenly.</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>    Susan nervously tugged at their shirt as they walked to school. They had wanted to wear pants, but apparently that wasn’t allowed. When they had gone to enroll with their Grandparent, they had made an effort to dress correctly with the time. Well, Susan had, the Doctor, not so much. When they had arrived at the school to enroll, they immediately felt stares. They didn’t quite understand why though. They were wearing low waisted pants called “jeans” and a green sweater. After they had been enrolled, the woman at the desk had informed them that girls had to wear skirts or dresses at all times. </p>
<p>    So here they were, walking to a human school, wearing a knee length blue skirt and light grey blouse. Good thing this part of the Earth got cold at this time of year, or they would be dying of heat. On Gallifrey, they either wore long ceremonial robes, or light and airy tunics with a pair of leggings. All the fabric was soft and thin, so they would be comfortable on their hot planet. It was so unlike the stiff, uncomfortable fabric Susan was wearing now. </p>
<p>They squared their shoulders and gripped their satchel of books a little tighter, as they arrived at the main gates. Human children who looked about the same age as Susan were flooding in. It was loud and chaotic. Students were pushing and shoving each other out of the way so they could be first. A teacher, Susan wasn’t sure of their gender, was telling students to go to the assembly hall.  </p>
<p>They followed the crowd of students down a long white hallway. They arrived in a room with about 200 chairs. There was a stage up front and two small walkways between the rows of seats. They looked around nervously before taking a seat behind a group of students that were all whispering to each other. Susan folded their hands in their lap and glanced around. There were about 200 students and teachers lined the walls. The walls were covered in a sort of black cloth, maybe to keep sound from echoing. </p>
<p>A tall human was standing on the stage, yelling at the students to be quiet. When the students finally settled, the human said, “I am Mr. Parsen, and I am the headmaster of Coal Hill School, as many of you know,” Ah so this human was male, Susan thought. They remembered their grandparent’s lesson on how to tell human gender. “Before we get down to business, let’s say pray,”</p>
<p>As the students and teachers bowed their heads, Susan looked around, confused. Who, or what, were they worshipping. Were they supposed to participate? They didn’t believe in any god or supernatural being. Very few Time Lords did. So, Susan just sat there looking around the room until the humans were finished. </p>
<p>“Welcome back everyone!” The headmaster said. “I hope you all had a great summer! Your schedules are up front in alphabetical order by last name,” What was the last name Susan had picked? Ah! Foreman! That was it. They walked up to the first table, letters A-F, and waited in the growing line of students.</p>
<p>“Hello,” A voice said from behind Susan. They turned around in surprise and saw a student, a girl maybe, smiling at them. “My name’s Laylah Amin,” The girl had dark skin, and a head scarf covering her hair. The scarf was a deep green colour. She wore a long dark blue skirt that brushed her ankles, and a long white blouse, with blue flowers on it. Her eyes were kind, as was her smile. “Are you new? I saw you were just as confused as I was,”</p>
<p>“Yeah, this is my first year here,” Susan smiled back. “I’m Susan Foreman,”</p>
<p>“Where are you from Susan Foreman?” Laylah said, giggling slightly. Not in a mean way like some of the other students at the Academy, but as if they were sharing a joke.<br/>“Gallifrey!” They answered immediately, without even thinking. As soon as they said it, they started silently cursing themself. They didn’t want to be rude so they said, “What about you?”</p>
<p>“My family just moved here from Pakistan,” Laylah said. “My father’s business is here in London,” She then frowned. “Gallifrey… Is that Irish?”</p>
<p>“Uh,” Susan hesitated for a moment. “Sure, yep, definitely,” They then looked at Laylah and they both burst out laughing. </p>
<p>Susan heard a cough from behind them and turned to see they were at the front of the line. They gave the person their name and they were handed a piece of paper with different names and rooms numbers on it. Susan waited for Laylah to get her paper. “So do we share any classes?” They compared names and it turned out they shared most of their classes. They were both in advanced maths, advanced science, advanced English, and advanced world history. They also shared the same homeroom teacher, who was also their world history teacher. </p>
<p>They wandered the hallways looking for classroom 3A. They arrived before anyone else and were told by the teacher, who cheerfully introduced herself as Ms.Wright, to sit anywhere they wanted. They sat next to each other and talked until the rest of the class and wandered in, and Ms.Wright had asked for quiet. She told them to say here when she called their names, and tell everyone a couple things about them. </p>
<p>Laylah was first, she said, “My family recently moved to London from Pakistan, I have one little brother, and I enjoy science and medicine,” Ms. Wright thanked her and moved on to the next person.</p>
<p>Susan wasn’t sure what they would say when the teacher got to her. She couldn’t very well say she was an alien who traveled in time and space with their grandparent. That would confuse the poor little humans. They barely had anything when Ms. Wright called their name, “Uh. Uh. I live with my grandparent- wait I mean Grandfather, I enjoy human literature,” Several people smirked at that. “And I travel a lot,” They put their head in their hands as the rest of the class- minus Laylah- laughed at them. </p>
<p>The rest of the day was uneventful. People laughed at and teased them and Laylah. Pulling on her scarf and grabbing her skirt. They teased Susan about her human literature comment, and also for being friends with Laylah. They hated it here. Humans were mean and primitive. And they invented a hell called PE, where Susan had to undress in front of people and change clothing to run and exercise. Laylah had it even worse. The PE teacher kept trying to get her to change and exercise, but she wasn’t allowed to. Her parents had written a note and everything. Susan wished Grandfather would write a note for them.  </p>
<p>They and Laylah walked home together, with Laylah arriving home before Susan. She waved goodbye to Susan and yelled back, “See you tomorrow!” Susan walked home with an extra spring in their step.</p>
<p>When they arrived at the junkyard, Grandfather was waiting by the doors of the TARDIS nervously. “So,” He asked, stroking his throat. “Did it go well?”</p>
<p>Susan smiled at them, “I made a new friend,”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please tell me if I did a good job with Laylah as I am not Muslim.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>